Love, Blood and Pain
by IOnlyLive2Read
Summary: Meet Louise Miller a simple 15 year old girl, battling life's challenges like us all. but unlike the rest of us she has two angels watching her every step.
1. Chapter 1: Leaving

Hope You Enjoy Love, Blood & Pain. My 1st Ever Post: P Please vote, comment & share it s important to me xx

Chapter 1-leaving

So my story begins in London, my name is Louise Miller but everyone calls me Lou-Lou. I live with my parents Claire & James and go to London High School where i have 4 friends: Chris, Jack, Lucy & my best friend Connor. But my life changed when we moved to Wolverhampton.

When Claire told me we were moving i ran out of the house and started screaming.  
"No mom, I'm not moving, I m not!" I Screamed. "Louise we have to"  
"Why? Why Now?" James came out with a pained expression on his face. "What s the matter James?" Claire asked in a quiet voice. "It's nothing Claire, I Promise."

"HEY OVER HERE, MOM, DAD! I don't want to move... i want to stay here!" I shouted at them, i thought mom would answer me but instead dad did.  
"Louise... me and your mom have jobs in Wolverhampton.  
Wolverhampton? WOLVERHAMPTON! Are you kidding me?" I screamed,  
"And what about Chris, Lucy, Jack and Connor?" "Lou-Lou... will you listen to me?" Claire asked quietly.  
NO, NO WAY! "Louise we have to leave" James said, that pained expression still never leaving his face.  
Dad I don t want to leave I cried.  
Why? I couldn't tell my parents what I thought, could I? no I couldn't tell them how I felt that by leaving London I would lose Myself, who I am, not to mention my life. It would hurt too much if I lost my friends especially if i were to lose Connor, my best friends, my brother.  
How could I tell them that? So I told them something else.

What about our family? I asked. They ve already given their blessing Claire answered. That just made me more upset; i felt like I wanted to rip their heads off.  
What I'm the last to know? I shouted anger filling inside of me, although I should have expected it. My mom answered me in a whisper,  
Unable to look anywhere in my direction, No of course not Lou-Lou Connor is OMG! That did it I really was going to rip their heads off, how was I going to tell Connor? Because there was no doubt they thought it was my job!  
Well tough shit because I wasn't Gonna do it! NO WAY. If I told him I was leaving he d think I was joking after that he d never forgive me I just know he wouldn't. He s never going to find out NEVER because I'm NOT MOVING UNDERSTAND! I screamed, Claire just glared at me and screamed back.  
Louise Sky Miller! You are coming with us, weather u like it or not, and that s the end of it! I stared at my parents with utter shock, I felt as though they had driven a knife through my heart. I couldn't believe this was happening; I needed to get away from them, so I did exactly that,  
I turned and walked away.

Louise get back here! Claire Called After me, I but didn't turn or answer, I just kept walking. Lou-Lou Where are you going?! James called after me,  
Like he didn't already know; I could tell that he knew I could tell from his voice.  
I'm going to Connor s I called back to James, my anger wasn't with dad, it was mostly with mom. Its wasn't my dad that had made me so upset because he was on my side and I knew this because it was in his expression unlike Claire s who couldn't seem to wait to get outta here. She seemed almost joyful like she wanted this move to happen I bet anything she did.

I was half way up to street to Connors when the devil himself came up behind me, and whispered in my ear with a shocked tone. "Hey Lou-Lou what are you doing here?" he asked, i turned around and smiled at him.  
I was on my way to see you, why? Can t i see my best friend anymore?" i laughed,  
But he didn't answer instead he just stared at me like i was someone else.

"What?" but he just kept staring at me...it wasn't like i was wearing something he owned...so why? It was starting to freak me out.  
"Connor you re scaring me what the hell is going on?" i whispered. "Sorry Lou-Lou, it s just someone told me you were moving...a pretty good joke i was on my way over to tell you."  
OMG that was it! I wanted to scream and runaway and just get away. I just needed to get away from here, from this nightmare...or try to anyway.

"Lou-Lou?" Connor called with a pained tone. I looked at the floor unable to look my best friend in the eye as i whispered the truth.  
"I m so so sorry Connor, i really am" than i ran. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me but it was useless as Connor was right behind me pushing himself to catch me up. I can t help but wonder who told him... because i know Claire nor James told him so who?

I stopped dead and turned around looking at him with obvious confusion. Connor who told you... who told you we were leaving?" then he stopped and the expression on his face made me think someone had cut of his air supply... It was then i realized he wasn't breathing. Connor! Please breathe please!" i cried.  
5 minutes later i was really starting to panic but he started breathing again and finally answered my question. "You...You don't know?" he breathed. I looked at him confused, what was he talking about now? Surely if i knew then i wouldn't be asking.  
"Know what...what are you on about?"  
"Nothing" then he turned his back on me; like i was a piece of rubbish...after everything we'd been through together...i wasn't going to stand for that. So i turned the way i came and made my way home.

When i got home all my stuff was gone and i realized we were going today. so i went to the car and got in without arguing...my lil talk with Connor had knocked the fight out of me, i didn't see the point in fighting now because i realized it was too late I d already lost my best-friend. "Did you say goodbye to Connor?" James Asked. "Yeah, of course dad" i lied my tone had no feeling and it felt like someone had ripped my heart out, broke it into 100 pieces then threw it away.

The drive was horrible, it was so silent, and can u imagine being left alone with your thoughts from London to Wolverhampton. So you can imagine i had plenty of time to think about the life i had left behind and the life was to begin here...most of all i was sorry that i didn't say goodbye to Connor, i wish i had. Truthfully i wish i knew what he was thinking right at that second.

"Louise? Are you ok?" Claire asked in a worried tone. "I'm fine mom" Claire laughed a quite laugh and looked away. I wondered why she was acting like that...but i didn't ask...i didn't want to know. Not long after I d finished contemplating my mother's unusual behaviour i saw IT... the deadly sign... the 3 most horrific words i would ever know, would forever try to erase from my mind. WELCOME TO WOLVERHAMPTON.

Ha this horrid place may welcome me, but i most certainly DO NOT welcome it. After seeing the sign and up-setting myself i felt like crying...this wasn't my home, it never would be because i didn't want to be here. I wanted my home i want London.  
"Lou-Lou say hello to our new home" Claire said in a joyful manner, expression, tone and all.  
"Mom, how can you be so joyful about this? We've left our home, our friends and family. You should be upset or at least be thinking about the life we've just left behind!" "Lou-Lou please don't start" James Pleaded. "Okay dad...so where are we living now?"  
"Penn Fields"

Okay not so bad but it wasn't London, it wasn't my home... "Okay so where am i going to school then? anywhere nice?"  
"Yeah Colton Hills" Claire answered. SCREAM, SCREAM or at least say something i thought... Something like i want to go home. "Oh and guess what ... you start tomorrow" Claire rudely ripped into my train of thought when she pointed out the school. I'M NOT GOING, not going i screamed in my head, i want to go back home to London back to Connor (the befriend that turned his back on me) and Chris, Lucy and Jack. My whole family that wasn't here this place isn't my home it s not where I want to be speaking of family and new life, much less starting one here in this place where I didn't belong.

The house was beautiful at least. 21 Lea Road, Penn Fields. Well the outside was anyway, not sure about the inside. We got out of the car and went inside, the inside was just like the way it used to be in London, but better in a way I couldn't describe. It was so beautiful a princess should be living in it not me, and yes it s seriously that beautiful.  
Lou-Lou what do you think? James asked in a quiet voice.  
It s uh it s uh so beautiful i whispered shock covering my tone.  
yes it is Claire said coming up behind me and hugging my waist, I twisted away from her, I didn't want her hugging me even if I did like the house.

Where is my room please? Claire looked at me angrily but answered my question with spite.  
Upstairs and it s the last door on the right. I past my parents as fast as I could then went to my new room, I couldn't care less about looking around. I went into my room and once again it looked just like my old one in London.

With nothing but memories in the room I turned around and left. To my shock I noticed a third room in the hallway, I ran downstairs to ask my parents about it my curiosity spiked.

Hey what s the room extra room for? James and Claire shared a glance and then Claire answered me.  
Lou-Lou I m pregnant that s why we moved here You re pregnant! I whispered. This was impossible, this was it - my life was truly hell I live in hell.  
Yes she answered with the joyful tone again.  
But how who? I d figured out long ago that my parents were no longer sexually involved.

Louise your mum cheated on me and became pregnant, but now the father want s the baby and threatened to kidnap it when your mum refused. So you see we had to move. Well that explains it, along with the pained expression that has filled my dad s face all day because my mom cheated on my dad?  
When why...mom? tears rolling down my face.  
I m sorry Lou-Lou, it happened a couple of weeks ago when your dad was on that business trip and I was lonely I was shocked when she said that word.  
Lonely what the hell mom? Your dad was away and I missed him I missed him too but I didn't run off to a boy did i? I asked. Claire didn t answer and nor did James, so I want back to my room to lay on my bed and clear my head, to put on a McFly CD and close my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: New Beginning

Chapter 2 New Being

My eyes flew open in shock I was still here, still in Wolverhampton. It wasn't real it was a dream, a dream about London, my home. I dreamt that we hadn't moved here, that Claire wasn't pregnant (pregnant with a baby that wasn't my dad s) I dreamt I was at school with Connor (the best friend I never said goodbye to)

Wait? School crap I start at my new school today time to you know meet new people and make no friends. I got up, changed into my new uniform and went downstairs. Seeing my parents I completely ignored them, along with my empty stomach, grab my bag and walk out the door that was when I saw her.

I didn't know her of course but I could tell she was beautiful, in her own way, I could tell her personality was twice as much so and most importantly she was friendly. This I got while she had her head in a book, completely unaware of me.  
Well that is until I coughed -lousy lungs- she looked up at me then closed her book and came over.

You live next door, don t you? she asked in a quiet voice, why was she asking me that she didnt know me from Eve.  
Um yes I just moved in I answered.  
Oh well my name is Summer Please to meet you Louise I smiled shaking her proffered hand.  
So what school are you going to? Colton Hills, do you know it? Yes I go there myself Awesome I laughed. It truly was awesome, summer was my type of friend; up for a laugh but also kind of shy because she didn't talk much on the way to school. She did however talk about the school saying it d be easier to keep myself to myself and that s what I plan on doing anyway.

Do you have many friends? I asked Not many just two she answered with a smile, a smile that suggested she loved having just two friends.  
What re their names? Kyle and Tyler So is one of them your boyfriend? I laughed, she laughed to.  
Yes Kyle is...and Tyler is brother then she ran ahead before I could have asked another question and I saw she ran straight to a boy, I guessed that he was Kyle from the way he responded to her, and this boy was really cute. He reminded me of an American actor that every girl wanted to be with. His eyes were ocean blue with a green tint and his hair was cut short, spiked up and blacker than night.

I could tell by looking at the two of them that they were meant to be together -Kyle and Summer were soul mates- it was like nothing in the world could break them, next thing I know Summer had taken Kyle s hand and was dragging him towards me.  
Louise this is she looked up at him at smiled Kyle she finished eventually looking back at me.  
Pleased to meet you I smiled, trying to be kind all I got in return was a small smile and an almost guard like nod.  
Where s Tyler? summer asked completely unaware of his response or just very familiar to his responses around people.  
He already gone to class you know how he is Kyle sang. Yes sang his voice was like an exotic never before heard songbird it was beautiful.  
Me, Summer and Kyle walked to class together with Summer promising to watch out for me today, she had Kyle show me to my first class I don t think he minded to much because it made her happy which was maths (oh yippee) I said goodbye to Kyle and Summer at the door, with a curt nod, and made a B-line for a chair at the very back to class.  
By time class let out for break I was about ready to scream with boredom. On my way out I bumped into Summer guess she was serious about looking out for me and of course Kyle, it would be wrong to say he stuck to her side like a pet dog, because the guy was no dog (more like a bodyguard)

Hey! How was your first two classes? Summer greeted along with a slightly warmer smile then before from Kyle, - I guess Summer noticed before and had his balls about it or he felt sympathy for my bored features I prefer the latter .I HATE PEOPLES SYMPATHY.  
Horrible, boring I sighed. Summer laughed and sighed when she noticed I was serious, but it was Kyle who said something about, which I wasn't expecting.  
Yeah school can do that

Hey guys an angel voice called from an unseen place. Summer, Kyle and I looked around to find where the voice of heaven had come from.  
Tyler Summer and Kyle spoke in perfect unison, about time bro Kyle said jokingly.  
It took me a while longer to spot the mysterious angel, but when my eyes met his, I was doomed.  
I couldn't look away, my entire focus was upon him. My mind was a swirl with him, of how this .this beautiful man ( because he was too perfect to be a mere boy) was Kyle s brother, of how his eyes watching mine watch his told me all I needed to know. Tyler, as Summer had called him, was beautiful almost godlike, clearly loving and caring very outta sorts with the kids around him in this school.

I couldn't help but take in every detail about him; eyes that were identical to Kyle s (a clear sign of their relation surly?) deep luxurious chocolate brown hair that had a just outta bed look, rather than his brothers clearly pampered spikes. The biggest detail by far was the comparison between the brothers uncountable beauty, Kyle was undoubtedly handsome a really eye catching man who would probably have every girl in the school falling at his knees, if not for Summer s love. However Tyler was much more his beauty ran not just skin deep but to the very core, (I don t know how, I just knew it) he was like a god a god of Olympus, that should be commemorated in Marble.

My mind was barely processing his presence when he decided to finally reach us and greet me. Hello Tyler greeted with a smile that melted my very soul. Unaware of what I was doing I could just make out a rather heavily sighed WOW leave my lips completely embarrassing myself through my haze I could clearly make out the sound, of what I thought to be Summer giggling at my stupidity. Thankfully Kyle stepped in and filled the awkward silence.  
Tyler this is Louise. Thank you Kyle I saw him shoot Kyle a look I couldn't understand but she doesn t like being called Louise he turned to me and smiled once again. Although it didn't affect me the same way this time his statement had sobered me up.  
How how did you know that? I asked barely containing a laugh.  
Quite clearly from your face Lou-Lou my brother is so unaware of that hilariously horrid face you pulled when he stated my birth name.

Be careful Tyler Kyle warned his brother in a whisper I barely heard. Tyler turned and shared yet another look with his brother, this one seeming a little more threatening, then turned around and walked away. I grabbed hold of Kyle s arm to stop him following straight away, what have I done to you? I asked, my voice slowly filling with poisonous anger.  
Excuse me? Why? Why did you tell Tyler to be careful? I did that for your sake, I promise I know u don t believe me but you will he answered quietly.  
Why what s the matter with me? You don t know me you can t be judging and deciding for me There s nothing wrong with you Louise . It s just my brother is very dangerous for you to be near. I let go of his arm and walked away. Maybe he was right, maybe I d only seen what I wanted and Tyler really was dangerous, and maybe it would be easier if I stayed away from all three of them. Easier...Easier.  
Louise, Louise please wait Summer called after me I turned around What? Maybe your idiot of a boyfriend is right I screamed maybe he is too dangerous for me he didn't mean it like that he was just looking out for his brother I m sorry Louise I didn't mean to upset you

You didn't upset me I m upset with myself what? I was confused why was I saying this to a boy who I hardly knew and why was I hanging out with people I didn't know? We went outside and Tyler was waiting for Kyle & Summer, I tried to turn away but Summer grabbed my arm and started pulling me toward him. When Tyler saw me he turned his gaze away toward Kyle and of course Kyle shot me a warning/worried glance like he knew something bad was going to happen, if I went anywhere near his brother.

I tried to twist under Summer s grip so I could walk away stay away keep Kyle from worrying his ass off. That however was not fates plan or Summer s at least - Summer gripped me harder so I couldn't get away. I shot Kyle a glance and he mouthed thank-you I tried I mouthed back I know he whispered Summer looked at him and he smiled, then she looked at me I could feel a blush rising to my cheeks. Then I noticed we had arrived in front of Tyler but he kept his gaze completely off of me I bet I could figure out why.

Hello Kyle, Summer he greeted his brother and his girlfriend Don t forget Louise Summer told him quietly eventually he looked at me hello said the hardest voice ever. I knew he was being careful trying his best to not be friendly for his brothers sake, believe in his brother s words too dangerous for you to be near to was clear from his actions.  
Summer can you let go of my arm please? I asked quietly. She let go and I started to walk away.  
You could have been more of a gentleman Tyler! Summer said behind my retreating back Summer you know I can t do that, she can t know what Kyle and I are

That was the last thing I heard as I walked out of ear shot, so I used the silence to untangle my thoughts. I have no idea what the hell happened to my plan to stick to the shadows, stay away from people because now I knew three people and one of them didn't like me at all, to top it off he was supposedly too dangerous to be around (that I didn't believe at all) If he was truly that dangerous he should have said something but all he said is that I can t know what he and Kyle were. Lucky for him I didn't want to know and I would have tried to keep away from them to make everyone s life easier but it didn't matter anyway, I didn t belong here I was stuck here because of my mother, I reminded myself.

The rest of the day was a lot better. I found my way around school easier, then again I guess I did see Summer, Kyle and Tyler at dinner but I didn't talk to them. Keeping to the plan, keep myself to myself. When the day ended Summer walked home with me.  
Louise, I m sorry about Kyle and Tyler she apologised once we were near our houses.  
Hey it s okay, I mean I did just start there and I just started talking to complete strangers like I d known them all my life. I assured her.  
Still they should I cut her off with one held up hand.  
Don t Summer, they were looking after each other like family should

Before she could say anything else I opened my door and went inside. I dropped my bag and went into the kitchen to raid the refrigerator for something to drink.  
How was school? asked James from behind me making me jump Okay I guess That bad huh? he said laughing I sighed yeah I walked out of the kitchen and went to do homework in my room, I didn't get far before I decided to phone Connor and of course got his voicemail, so I left a message.  
I didn't say goodbye so I'm saying it now goodbye Connor"


End file.
